Operation: Coma
by PenguinPro
Summary: Private goes into a coma for five months, how much can really change in five months?
1. Prologue

**Operation: Coma**

**Prologue**

**By: PenguinPro**

**I don't own PoM.**

I was lying in my bed, just thinking about the last five months.

_This is all Kowalski's fault. _

_If he didn't make that device none of this would have happened. _

_If he didn't make it Private would have never fallen asleep, Rico and I wouldn't be fighting, and Kowalski would have actually done something to fix this by now._

_Why did Kowalski set the power to high?_

_Maybe he did it on purpose…maybe he's a spy._

_Maybe this was his entire sick and twisted plan._

_He wanted to make Private like this….no he wanted to kill Private._

_What am I saying…Kowalski would never have done something this diabolical!_

_Then again…there was that incident with 'Jiggles'._

_But still, Kowalski would never try to kill Private._

_Now making Rico and I fight that's something he would do._

_He finally snapped he finally grew tired of being second in command._

_He made that female Private's replacement._

_He knew Rico would fall for her._

_He knew the humans would make me and her do….that!_

_He knew Rico would find out and give me this gash._

_He accounted for all of this._

_So why is he acting all depressed?_

_Why is he keeping the promise he made to Private?_

_Kowalski is either a diabolical genius or the worse spy ever._

_Why didn't I test it?_

_He asked me first._

_I said no._

_I'm to blame._

_I deserve the gash._

_I deserve the transfer._

_Why Minnesota?_

_If only Private was awake._

_Why did Kowalski say he was certain it wouldn't happen…that glitch, it happen._

"_Zero chance of it happening." He said._

_Kowalski is a spy._

_This was his plan._

_It's been four months._

_What if he doesn't wake up?_

_Why won't HQ let us come see him?_

_Why did he have to show up?_

_Why am I thinking of him?_

_I don't care about him._

_Or do I?_

_I should go to sleep…_

_I should find a way to fix this._

_I must have learned something from Kowalski over the years._

_But if I get up, who knows what would happen._

_Rico isn't snoring he's awake and watching me._

_This is all Kowalski's fault._

_Why the egg._

_Why the egg!_

_Egg…why…the._

_Why Sasha?_

_Why Alice._

_Why the needle._

_Kowalski didn't plan the fight between Rico and I…_

_The doctors did._

_Blowhole got to them._

_What was in the needle?_

_What made us do…that?_

_Why did Rico have to find out?_

_Why did Rico have to use the chainsaw?_

_Why?_

_Kowalski, the Humans, Me, Rico, were all responsible._

_Mostly Kowalski._

_Private, wake up!_

_He might fix this._

_Why can't we go to HQ?_

_Maybe Private did wake up and HQ is using him as a test subject._

_No they wouldn't do that._

_Would they?_

_No…would they?_

_Why can't I sleep?_

_Its 0200, I have to wake up in four hours._

_Where is Private?_

_I should know._

_I don't._

_I miss him._

_Why did she have to replace him?_

_Why Sasha?_

_Why was it…good?_

_Why did it have to happen?_

_Why did Julien have to see it?_

_Why did he blab to the new otter?_

_Why did he blab?_

_Why did Marlene fall for him?_

_Why do I care?_

_I shouldn't care._

_Or should I?_

_Do I actually like her?_

_No that's crazy._

_I should sleep._

_I'll figure it out later._

_No I won't these are the same questions I asked for months, years even._

And with that Skipper fell asleep.

**This is a little teaser to my new story, Operation: Coma. Yes the thoughts are suppose to be jumbled. Yes they are supposed to repeat. Haven't you ever thought for a long time only to think about the same thing several times?**

**All the questions will be answered over the course of the actual story.**

**Please if you figure something out no spoilers in the Reviews even if it's just a guess.**

**This Chapter took place in Skipper's POV if you couldn't tell.**


	2. Month 1: The accident, and replacements

**Operation: Coma**

**Chapter 1**

**By: PenguinPro**

**Pom belongs to Viacom.**

It was a normal Wednesday in the penguins HQ. With the penguins just finishing up entertaining today's field trip, Kowalski was showing the others his newly finished experiment, a megaphone with a few strange knobs on it.

"So what does this death trap do?" Skipper asked.

"It isn't a death trap!" Kowalski exclaimed.

"That's what you said about the helmet." Skipper said.

"And Jiggles." Private added.

"Time Machine." Rico added.

"Ok those were death traps but these are different!" Kowalski said.

"How different?" Skipper asked.

"Well, for one it's not telepathic, a 'monster', or a time machine. And because it's one hundred percent safe!" Kowalski said.

"Then what does it do?" Private asked.

"Well, simply put we'll never have a sleepless night thanks to Julien ever again!" Kowalski said.

"So…it blows up boom boxes?" Private asks.

"I like it!" Skipper said happily.

"Kaboom!" Rico added.

"No! It puts you to sleep." Kowalski said with an annoyed look.

"Kowalski, one of your boring science talks can put us to sleep, why do we need this?" Skipper asked.

"Because this puts us to sleep instantly!" Kowalski exclaimed ignoring Skipper's comment.

"So it works?" Private asked.

"I don't know I haven't tested it." Kowalski said.

"So it begins." Skipper said while rolling his eyes.

"What does that mean?" Kowalski said.

"Whenever you don't test something, it doesn't work or almost kills us." Skipper says.

"I promise it won't, there was a glitch that might have done that but I fixed it!" Kowalski said.

"Right." Skipper said still not convinced.

"Well Skipper if you're so bent on seeing my invention fail would you like to test it?" Kowalski asked.

"No thanks, I'll stick with the science talks." Skipper said.

"I'll test it." Private said with a grin. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"I told you, no Peanut-Butter-Winkies after nine!" Skipper said.

"Sorry Skippah…" Private said.

"Hang on Private, this might tingle a bit." Kowalski said as he turned a few knobs on the device.

"Safe?" Rico asked.

"I told you its fine, there the power is set accordingly!" Kowalski said as he held up the megaphone towards Private. Private gulps as Kowalski pulls a trigger that emits a bright green light, when the light hits Private at first nothing happens.

"I thought you said it worked?" Skipper asked.

"It should." Kowalski said.

"I thinkna knala." Private's speech started to get grabbled as he fell to the ground with a snore.

"Well what do you know it works!" Skipper said.

"It can also wake people up!" Kowalski said as he hit a different button and a red light emitted from the megaphone and hit Private's sleeping body. Private stays asleep.

"Uh-oh." Rico said.

"Uh…second time's a charm? Private is a heavy sleeper." Kowalski said as he fired the beam again. When that didn't work he continued to fire the beam rapidly.

"Kowalski!" Skipper screamed.

"Why isn't it working?" Kowalski screamed as he continued to push the trigger.

Rico takes the megaphone from Kowalski's flippers. "Stop!" Rico screams. Rico then coughs up an air horn and blasts it into Private's ear, in response Private lets out a giggle. Rico then coughs up a taser and shocks Private, who responds by giggling even more. "Uto fo Eidsa." Rico said.

"Kowalski options!" Skipper asked franticly.

"I don't know!" Kowalski responded.

"HQ!" Rico said.

"What?" Skipper and Kowalski both say.

Rico face palms himself. "HQ." He says again while coughing up a red telephone.

"We're only suppose to use that in emergency!" Kowalski said.

Skipper and Rico look at Kowalski then at Private's body, they both give him a quizzical look.

"Right…" Kowalski says as he picks up the phone.

Suddenly, a hologram projection of the commander appears in their base, their commander is a rock hopper penguin, only his eyebrows are red.

"What is it?" The commander bellowed, then he notices who it is. "Central Park Team? You guys have never contacted me for anything. Hey, where's your fourth?"

"Well that's the problem." Skipper says, since he's the only one not intimidated by the commander.

"What do you mean?" The commander asks.

Rico pulls Private's unconscious body into view.

"Oh I see…" The commander says. "So how'd it happen?"

"Uh…" The penguins reply.

"I see the scientist of the team fault. I've always preferred brawn over brain." The commander says.

Skipper smirks, Rico nods, and Kowalski frowns.

The commander sighs. "Fine I suppose I'll get a helicopter out there tonight, and I'll bring your replacement out too, save gas that way…"

"Wait what?" Skipper asked confused.

"Gas is really expensive these days, this trip from HQ to central park will probably eat up around 200 dollars." The commander said.

"No! I mean the replacement." Skipper said.

"Penguin rule number eighteen hundred fifty nine, all squads must have at least four members, no exceptions!" The commander bellowed.

Before Skipper had time to argue the hologram closed.

"I'm still amazed by that." Kowalski said.

Skipper glances at Private, then sighs. "Hopefully this won't last long."

_Outside the central park HQ, 2300 hours._

"So when do they get here?" Skipper asked while tugging Private's body out of the fishbowl entrance with Rico climbing out behind them.

"I dunna." Rico said.

"My calculations say in three…two…one." Kowalski said.

Suddenly the penguins feel a gust of wind, and then nothing.

"Wtah swa hatt?" Rico asked.

"No idea." Skipper said, suddenly a small helicopter materialized in front of them.

"Whoa…" Kowalski said with his eyes wide.

Three penguins step out of the helicopter, two of which have the Red Cross dyed into their feathers.

"Where's the victim?" One of them asked.

Kowalski rolls his eyes and points to Private's unconscious body.

"Hmm, patient seems to be in a coma, nothing serious, worst case scenario he wakes up in four weeks." The other said.

"Is that official or an educated guess?" Kowalski asked.

"Well considering how educated I am I'd say their about the same thing." The second one said mockingly.

"What are you-" Kowalski was saying until Skipper interrupted. "No time for this, where's the new guy?" Skipper asked.

"What do you mean guy?" The first one said. "Sasha come out here."

"This is my new team huh?" A feminine voice said as she stepped forward, she looked exactly like private, only a little taller, a bit skinner, and midnight blue eyes.

"Didn't have any men to spare?" Skipper asks completely ignoring her.

"She is the one who looks the most like sleepyhead here, with a ninety seven percent match." One of them said as they loaded Private into the helicopter.

"Why does that matter?" Skipper asked.

"So you want humans to uncover out operation?" The other medic asked.

"No! Of course not!" Skipper responds shocked.

"Then deal with it." The other one said as they left.

"Well, that's that!" Sasha said as she entered the HQ, followed by Rico and Kowalski

"Private, hurry and wake up." Skipper muttered to himself as he entered the HQ.

"So what do you guys have to eat around here?" Sasha asked as she opened the fridge.

"Feesh." Rico said as he waddled over to Sasha.

"That's it?" Sasha asked.

"Sushi?" Rico responded.

"Nice selection." Sasha said with a roll of her eyes.

Rico laughs as he grabs a fish from the fridge.

"Isn't it a little late to be eating?" Skipper asked.

"Isn't it a little late to be eating?" Sasha mocked with a high pitched voice. "I was just in a helicopter for eight hours without anything to eat!"

Skipper rolled his eyes and crawled into his bunk, tonight would be a long night, Kowalski crawled into his bunk too while Rico continued to help Sasha.

"So, got any soy sauce?" Sasha asked as she grabbed a plate of sushi.

Rico coughs up a bottle and hands it to Sasha.

"Wow…that was erm, unexpected." Sasha said while wiping off the bottle.

Rico lets out a chuckle. _Well, that ruined that moment. _Rico thought.

"So, you only carrying cooking supplies or do you have anything fun in there?" Sasha asked.

Rico coughs up a chainsaw, some dynamite, and a sledgehammer.

"Now, that's fun." Sasha said with a grin as she picks the sledgehammer, only to have the head fall off and land on Rico's foot. Rico cringes. "Sorry." Sasha says. "Does it hurt?"

"Fine." He says, although by his expression you could tell he was in pain.

"Well I'm going to bed, can I have the bottom bunk?" Sasha asked after she finished her meal and heads toward the bunks.

"Sure." Rico says as he climbs into his own.

"Well Good night." Sasha said as she pulled the blanket over her head.

A few minutes later Rico grabs his foot and screams silently while rubbing it. _She's kind of cute._ Rico thought as the pain ceased and he went to bed.

_The next day._

"Ok time to break in this new recruit." Skipper said after the group finished breakfast.

"Bring it." Sasha said eagerly.

"Rico, you start her off, Kowalski and I are going to be doing something." Skipper said.

"Ok." Rico said as he and Sasha headed up the ladder.

**Skipper/Kowalski's PoV**

"So Kowalski, ready to teach me how to help Private?" Skipper asked as they walked in the lab.

"But, the oath…I can't do anything that has to do with science!" Kowalski said.

"Forget about your oath for a second I only need help making one thing!" Skipper shouted.

"Fine…but if Private asked I never touched the stuff." Kowalski said as he and Skipper started to work.

"So…what is it with you and that oath?" Skipper asked.

"Well, when I made my first invention all those years ago, and tried to test it on him he made me promise him that if he got hurt I'd give up science until he got better, although I made him give up TV in exchange." Kowalski explained.

"So, if he got hurt he'd have to give up TV?" Skipper asked confused.

"No, if I got hurt he gives up TV, now I can't do science until he wakes up." Kowalski said.

"And you have to keep it because?" Skipper asked.

"I'm a penguin of my word." Kowalski said.

**Rico/Sasha**

After a few minutes of practicing the team's formations Rico could tell Sasha already knew all the team's operations.

"So, who else is here at the zoo besides us penguins?" Sasha asked.

"Lemurs, otter, elephant, rhino." Rico replies with some grunts.

"Hey Rico?"

"What?"

"How'd you get that scar?" Sasha asked while running her flipper down the scar.

"Seal." Rico said after a few minutes of silence.

Sasha nods, as Skipper and Kowalski come up the hatch.

"You guys finish what you were working on?" Sasha asked.

"No." Skipper said with a sigh. "Did you finish you training?"

"Already knew it." Sasha said with a smirk.

"Really?" Skipper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep." Rico grunts.

"Ok…well then welcome to the team, temporary of course." Skipper said while shaking flippers with Sasha.

**Ok a few things.**

**Sorry this took so long to come out. My mind is conspiring against me.**

**The next chapters should come out faster.**

**This story should be around 8-9 chapters long. The 5 months Private is in a coma. A couple chapters after that.**


End file.
